Starry Spoilers Stories
by yeonhii
Summary: Not sure if this will be a continued thing. Basically my hastily written fantasies of future scenes based on spoilers. I'm only setting myself up for massive disappointment, but hey.
1. Before the Custody Hearing

_Scene: Ste talks to Harry after helping Amy with her tan and frock for the police ball. Airs 23rd Nov on C4._

* * *

"Harry! Harry!" Ste unlocked and opened the flat door, scouring the empty living room excitedly with his eyes, hoping his boyfriend was in.

"What is it?" Ste heard Harry shout from the bedroom, a dresser drawer being closed. _Thank god he's in. I can't wait to see him._

"The most amazing thing happened today," Ste called out, making sure his voice could be heard beyond into the next room, dropping his keys onto the sideboard. He was impatient and couldn't wait to talk to Harry about the good news. "I'm telling ya, I'm a genius, me."

Harry stepped out from the bedroom door topless, a navy t-shirt clipped under his left arm, buttoning up his jeans. "What's going on?" Ste inquired, noticing Harry's bare upper body. _He looks amazing._ "You just get in or summat?"

"Oh yeah, had a quick bite at the pub with some classmates. My clothes reeked of grease and beer," Harry laughed as he stretched his arms up over his head into his t-shirt. Ste swallowed, mesmerised by the view.

Harry noticed Ste staring and blushed a little, smiling. "So, you gonna tell me the big news, or what?" Harry asked, walking up to Ste, draping his arms round the taller man's neck.

Harry's body was warm, and Ste could smell the faintest scent of a chippy off his skin, along with Harry's natural odour which always drove him insane. His eyes were bright, and with his body so close, his strong arms wrapped around his neck, Ste couldn't help himself and despite his excitement to talk, he grabbed Harry's waist and leaned down for a kiss.

Harry was a bit startled, and let out a quiet groan as Ste enjoyed his soft lips. He was getting worked up and pulled Harry's body closer, wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend, opening his lips to continue his kiss.

Harry took his arms off Ste's neck and grabbed his shoulders, leaning back and pushing Ste away, gently breaking their kiss. "Hey," Harry laughed again, surprised. "Slow down there, Speedy Gonzales. You haven't told me this big news, yet!"

"Right," Ste smiled, despite his frustration, staring at Harry's lips, his arms still wrapped around his waist.

"So go on," Harry encouraged, patting Ste's chest, "why are you such a genius, then?" _He's teasing me. I love it._

"Right, so I met Amy in the village, and she had this nasty tan, right?" Ste was getting excited again, and let Harry go to fetch a bottle of water from the fridge. "You shoulda seen it, she was in a right state," he continued over his shoulder.

"Why is she getting a bad fake tan when she can get a good one off you for mates rates?" Harry asked, leaning on the table in the centre of the room.

"Exactly what I said!" Ste replied enthusiastically, his arms out. "So we go back to hers, I sort her out, and we have the most amazing time, right? Talking about the past, having a laugh, and she's got some sort of police ball thing to go to with Ryan, so I even helped her with a frock." Ste saw Harry lift his eyebrows. "Hey, I might not know much about fashion, but I _am_ gay, you know."

"Nice one," Harry replied with a chuckle, impressed. "But…how exactly does this make you a genius?"

"Think about it!" Ste answered, swallowing a gulp of water. "She's been letting her precious 'Ryry' put all these horrible thoughts about me in her head, convincing her to take the kids away, when all it takes is a little bonding session to remind her how great I am for them. Right, there's no way she can push on with this daft full custody lot now." Ste was beaming.

Harry frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, unsure.

"What?" Ste demanded, disappointed. _He's not excited. At all. He loves the kids. I don't get it._

"Ste, I'm sorry I asked you to let James help. I didn't wa—"

"Yeah, and he's officially off the case now, for good!" Ste snapped, angry at even hearing the lawyer's name. "You can tell him thanks but no thanks," he continued sarcastically. _Wait. I don't want Harry anywhere near him._ "As a matter of fact, I'm ringing him right now."

"Ste, wait," Harry appealed, stepping away from the table and approaching Ste at the kitchen island. "Don't you think it's a bit early for that? I mean, Amy didn't say anything about the custody case, did she?"

"Not exactly, but you weren't there, Harry. We bonded. It was amazing, right? I know her. She wouldn't take me kids away now." He'd found James's number on his phone and tapped "call".

"We don't know that for sure, though, do we!?" Harry said, anxious, watching Ste hold the phone to his ear. "Just keep James around 'till tomorrow, 'till we know what Amy's gonna do."

"Voice mail," Ste said, waiting for the beep so he could leave his message. "No, Harry, I'm telling ya, we don't need him. And the less I have to look at his smarmy face, the better." Harry was watching him like he wanted to rip the phone out of Ste's hand, but he restrained himself. "Right, James." Even saying his name made Ste's anger flare up. "It's Ste. Listen, we won't be needing your services any longer, so consider yourself officially off the case. We'll be just fine in court without you tomorrow, so enjoy the day off," he finished sarcastically, finishing the call. He put the phone on the island and took a deep, satisfied breath. Harry looked at him, concerned, defeated, and a bit grumpy.

"What are you so worried about?" Ste questioned, his mood lightening now that James was out of his life again. "I'm telling ya, it's all gonna be fine, right? Amy's gonna come around, and we won't need to get any courts involved at all." He smiled. "I'm gonna get me kids back."

Harry sighed, resigned but glad. "I hope you're right. I'm glad things went well with Amy." Harry looked down, a smirk growing on his face. "And I really need Leah to come back soon, 'cos I'm dying to get revenge on the both of you for my makeover," Harry grinned. "It's your turn next time. And I _will_ be taking photos."

"Oh yeah?" Ste asked playfully, stepping up to Harry. "Looks like we'll be busy then. Won't have much time to ourselves very soon."

Harry smiled a cheeky grin. "Guess we'll have to make the most of it while we have it, won't we?" He pulled Ste toward him by the zip of his hoodie, staring at Ste's lips.

Ste put his arms around Harry's hips, sliding his hands up and under his t-shirt, feeling the warm skin on his back against the palms of his hands. "You know, you're only gonna make this top smelly from the chips as well." He pulled Harry close against his body and turned his head, drinking in Harry's scent as he kissed his earlobe and neck. "May as well take it off," he whispered, breathing more heavily against Harry's skin.

Harry's breath was coming out heavier now too, writhing under Ste's touch and kisses. "Oh, it bothers you that much, does it?" Harry managed to answer with a grin, slipping his hands in between him and Ste to unzip Ste's hoodie before pulling it off his shoulders and tossing it on the table. "Guess I'm gonna need a shower, then," he mused, pushing Ste toward the hallway. He quickly grabbed the bottom of Ste's shirt and pulled it over his head, and letting it fall to the floor, he put his hands on Ste's belly and let them travel up his body to his chest, continuing to push him further toward the bathroom.

 _No, you smell so good now._ Ste put his hands back on Harry's hips, letting them drop to squeeze his bum through his jeans. Harry was kissing his neck all over, his tongue making Ste squirm in pleasure. He could barely take it anymore."Not yet," he panted. "I think you need to work up a sweat first."

"Oh yeah?" Harry answered in a low voice between kisses, his hands tracing Ste's body up and down. "Any ideas how I could do that?"

Ste loved their cheesy foreplay talk, but Harry's lips and hands were all over him, driving him crazy, making him frustrated for more. He pulled Harry's t-shirt over his head and put his hands on the younger man's neck, letting them slowly drop to touch his hard pecs, abs, and finally the front of his jeans, rubbing his erection through the thick material. Harry moaned at the touch. "Reckon we could sort something out," Ste said with hungry eyes.

Harry grabbed Ste's head and kissed him, and Ste returned the kiss with passion. Holding his boyfriend in his arms, Ste pulled them into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them with his foot. He couldn't imagine a more perfect way to celebrate such a good day.


	2. Harry's Proposal (Part 1)

_1-hour episode: Harry proposes to Ste after his run-in with Prince & Hunter. Airs 30th Dec on C4._

* * *

 **A/N:** This one was requested by Aliah, such a sweetheart^^. It will be in 2 parts (part 2 up ASAP). I don't really have an idea what to expect from this episode, and I just did my best to come up with something and write it quickly, but hopefully you can still enjoy it! How do you think the proposal episode will go? ;P

* * *

 **Harry's Proposal Part 1: Harry**

Ste's back was turned as he locked the door to the salon in the twilight of dusk, but just the sight of his black trousers and suit jacket made Harry smile. Ste was dressed up for New Year's Eve, but his awkward, rough posture seemed to radiate warmth and communicate his fiery personality so much that Harry would be content to just watch him there, fumbling with his keys, swearing under his breath for all eternity. He didn't have to wait a second longer though, because Ste turned away from the door and a smile lit up his face as he saw Harry.

"Oh! Look who's finally decided to show up!" Ste complained with jovial annoyance. "Everyone's dying to look bronzed in their sleeveless dresses tonight, I thought I was never gonna get out of there. Coulda used your help!"

Harry walked toward him, taking in Ste's form from top to bottom. _He's the most handsome man I've ever seen. And he's with me._ "Sorry," he answered, barely letting Ste finish as reached his boyfriend and grabbed his sides firmly to kiss him square on the lips, letting them linger, holding the moment long enough to grab it. He felt like he was home again. "I got held up." Their foreheads and noses still touching. Ste's breath on his lips.

Ste couldn't stay frustrated a second longer with Harry holding him so tightly, catching his breath from the sudden kiss. He smiled with satisfaction and let out a sigh, as if that kiss had melted any tension or stress that had built up over the course of the day. "So what's this big surprise, then?" Ste asked flirting, noticing Harry's eagerness. "My birthday's not till next week, you know."

Any nerves that had calmed at seeing Ste were suddenly back to zipping around Harry's body at lightning speed, nauseous lumps like he was riding a tipping boat waving over his stomach. "Well sir, grab my arm, and you'll find out," Harry answered all smiles, releasing Ste and offering his elbow like a gentleman. _So this is what happiness feels like._

Ste chuckled fondly and pushed Harry's elbow down, only to put his arm round the shorter man's shoulders. "You call me sir again, and you'll find out more than you bargained for." A playful warning. A cheeky threat.

"I like the sounds of that," Harry answered glowing, wrapping his arm round Ste's waist and pulling them towards the stairs to Tony's flat. _Their_ flat. Their _home_.

Harry's heart was pounding like a thumping bass drum in his chest, his free hand was shaking. _This is really happening._ He could feel Ste smiling as he shook his head at Harry's cheesy retort. He felt Ste squeeze his shoulder, pulling him closer, and he leant to the side, so that Harry felt his perfect man's temple leaning on his own as they walked. _I always want him this close._

Harry swallowed. They were nearly there. He'd planned everything to perfection. Scott was on holiday. Tony was working at Nightingales; they'd needed every available staff member for the New Year's Eve reservations. He hadn't worked up the nerve to tell his father his plans yet, but Tony had helped him with the roast that was waiting in the oven, thinking it was just a nice New Year's gesture for Ste. The vegetables and side dishes were waiting on the table, and the ring he'd bought with money he didn't really have as the centrepiece. Despite it all, he was terrified.

Ste stopped in front of the flat door, taking a dramatic pause to turn and examine Harry's face, scrutinizing him playfully, squinting as if he could find the answer to this mystery if he searched hard enough in Harry's wide blue eyes. Harry enjoyed the attention and just smiled back, raising his eyebrows, as if to say, "nope, not 'till you open the door." His heart was still a bass drum. Thump thump thump.

Ste scoffed, put the key in the lock and stepped inside. "Harry…?" The flat looked like they were in some kind of action thriller, and the assassins had torn the place to shreds looking for evidence. Furniture was toppled, coats and shoes were sprawled about, and Harry's perfect meal was destroyed, broken plates littering the table and floor, food everywhere. Harry rushed closer to inspect: the ring was gone. His heart had now sped up to snare beat tempo and panic gripped his muscles.

"Have we been robbed!?" Ste shouted. "We really don't have anything worth taking, not even Tony." He rushed to their bedroom door. "Nothing's been done in here," he commented with relief. "If this is your idea of a nice New Year's surprise, Harry, you really need to work on your form." He turned back into the main room and they both stood stunned looking at the mess. "Who would do this?"

Harry put his hand in his coat pocket. His keys were gone. "I know exactly who," he answered with a clenched jaw. "Don't go anywhere, yeah? I'm gonna sort this." Harry moved across the room like water, his rage carrying his feet faster than he'd anticipated.

"Harry, wait! What do you mean? Who?"

But Harry was already out the door.

* * *

They hadn't even bothered to try to hide. Prince and Hunter were in The Dog car park, mucking about with a football. "Oi!" Harry shouted, marching toward them like a raging commander. "Give it back. Now!"

"Don't know what you're on about, mate." Prince barely bothered to look up from the football. In the light of the sparse street lamps, Harry could make out a small grin forming on Prince's lips.

"Give it back now, and I'll _think_ about not ringing the police."

Hunter jutted to the side to receive the ball and rested his foot on it. "What's your problem, anyway? First you go all Hulk on my brother, and now you're accusing him of taking something? Just back off already. Don't you have aught better to do?"

Harry was steeled. "Yeah, I do in fact. But it seems your brother has nothing better to do than vandalise my dad's flat and steal from me!"

Hunter looked surprised. "What?" He looked to Prince. "What you done now?"

"Nowt he didn't deserve," Prince answered defensively, gesturing at Harry. He turned to give Harry a once over. "And I didn't steal nowt, just taught you a lesson not to mess with me. Seems like you won't be forgetting that anytime soon," he added smugly.

Harry rushed at Prince like a bulldog. He grabbed the lad's jacket under his chin, twisting it in his fist. He could feel Hunter approaching, but Harry turned to glare at him, which kept him at bay. Harry turned back to Prince, caught in his grip, their faces inches apart. "Vandalism is a serious crime, not to mention breaking and entering. And that ring you're holding is worth more than a little runt like you could ever repay. So, if you don't want to spend New Year's Eve in a cell, I suggest you give it up. And my keys. Now."

"Get off me," Prince shouted, pushing Harry away, managing to free himself from his strong grip. "I didn't take any poxy ring, so lay off! Just take your keys and bugger off!" he finished, fishing a ring of keys out of his pocket and tossing them begrudgingly at Harry.

"I'm not gonna ask you again," Harry retorted strongly, fumbling to catch the keys and put them in his own coat pocket. "Give up the ring, or I'm going straight to the police."

"What's all this about a ring, then?" Hunter questioned, looking at his twin brother. "You been stealing jewlery? That's low, even for you. What you thinking? You could do serious time for that!"

"For the last time, I didn't take any bloody ring!" Prince shouted at his brother, angry. He turned to Harry. "You don't even live with any birds, what kinda ring could I take from yours, anyway?! I didn't even go into the bedroom! I just messed with your cozy little gay date night, teach you a lesson." Prince was losing energy, growing tired of explaining himself. "You pushed me, I pushed back. Consider us even."

Harry and Hunter just stood, watching Prince speak, both confused, but for different reasons. A silence fell between the three boys. Harry looked at Prince, studying his earnest, exasperated expression. _He didn't take it. He's telling the truth. Oh God._ Dread hit Harry like a rock hitting the ocean floor. Then panic. The ring was still in the flat. Ste.

Harry turned to Hunter. "Keep this one on a leash, away from my family, or you'll both regret it." He turned, hands shaking, heart pounding, and walked back the way he'd come, a new kind of fear settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, whatever you say, sir," Hunter sarcastically called after him. "Shine your shoes next?!"

"Idiot," Harry heard Prince say under his breath. He didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind now. It was small, and expensive, and waiting to be found amongst the remains of his carefully thought-out meal that was now in ruins on his flat floor. Maybe he had time. Maybe he could get to it, find it before Ste did. _Move. Run._ He sprinted.

* * *

Strangely, Harry's run prevented his heart from beating completely out of his chest. His breathing was fast but regular, and he'd arrived at flat number 3. He prayed he wasn't too late. He opened the door, and Ste was behind the table being careful not to ruin his navy shirt that somehow still managed to look firmly pressed despite working in the salon all day. He held half a broken plate in one hand, while his other fumbled beneath it, something having caught his eye.

"Ste!" Ste looked up at Harry as he put the piece of plate on the table.

"Hey, so are you gonna explain what you know about all this, or…" Ste's voice trailed off, distracted. He lifted the little black box that his hand had found and lifted the lid with the other. _Too late._ Ste's bottom lip dropped and he looked at the contents of the box and Harry could see him, from the other side of the room, stop breathing. Ste looked up. "Harry…?"

Harry's pulse was pumping in his ears, the room looked wobbly, and he could feel his hands shaking against the sides of his legs. He did the only thing he could think of. Right there, just inside the doorway, cold air rushing in from outside, he bent down and knelt on one knee. He looked up at Ste, his beautiful, almost innocent face making that confused expression Harry adored so much, stood amidst the mess, his lone saviour standing in the centre of chaos.

"Ste Hay, will you marry me?"

Wind. Leaves rustling and lonely wind. Whooshing dread and silence. Like lead. Like judgement day. Ste's mouth was agape, his hands holding the small box, staring down at Harry, almost like he wasn't even there, like there was a stranger kneeling in his doorway. "But—" his voice was a small creak in the back of his throat, and it ended there.

There was a rickety rope bridge. On the other side was paradise. Harry had stepped out, gripping the sides, holding on for dear life, making his way step by step toward the centre. And there it was. A hole. A huge, gaping hole, that was impossible to cross. And it was now time to turn back.

Harry's heart was a drum, pumping like a kickboxer in his chest. Beating in his ears. He rushed back into his body, and he became aware of his awkward posture, his hands resting on his knee, Ste standing stunned at the opposite end of the room. The room came back into view, but his Ste was so far away. So far away, slipping further and further, pushing him away, retreating, fading into blackness and leaving him alone on the ground. He was in a thick forest, his only protector leaving him to the hungry wolves, readying their attack.

So much air rushed into his lungs in a split second, he was going to hyperventilate. A trigger punched him in the gut and hit him behind the eyes like a jolt of high voltage pain, and tears instantly streamed from his eyes like faucets. Like a dreamer or a zombie, he found that he was moving, he had a view of the dark corridor outside, and he was stumbling down the steps and into the village, his legs seemingly belonging to someone else. Flashes of Ste's eyes like a nightmare projector clouding his vision. He had dared to hope that Ste wanted a life with him. Suddenly everything they'd shared had been a lie.


	3. Harry's Proposal (Part 2)

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in posting Part 2! I'm a bit embarrassed by how cheesy this is (some of Ste's lines to Harry are probably way OOC) but I needed it to be cheesy^^ So excited for this episode!

* * *

 **Harry's Proposal Part 2: Ste**

Ste paced frantically—back and forth, back and forth—all around the flat. His hands were clasped at his chest, gripping each other, then moving down and out to his sides, shaking, on to his hips, then gripping the back of his neck, elbows out, and back together by his chest again. His feet were little motors, propelled by his anxiety, zipping him round the room.

It was that feeling, like when you get a text back off the person you've fancied for ages, but you're too scared to read straight away; or an email response to that dream job you applied for last week with "congratulations" in the subject line but you're too scared to open it; or like the PC game you'd been waiting 5 years to be released had finally downloaded and installed, but you're too excited to play. All those things…times a thousand. Everything inside Ste was all butterflies and shakes, all jitters and anticipation, like a caffeine high; yet at the same time, he felt like he should be preparing himself, like there was an invisible checklist he needed to tick off before allowing himself to believe it was happening. That it had actually happened. That this might be the beginning of his future. That he might get to be happy...for real.

He glanced over at the table, still covered in mess, the ring sitting in its perfect little box on the edge. His legs were still jelly—or stiff pipes—he couldn't tell which—zipping him aimlessly in zig-zags round the room. He put his hands on his head, as if he could physically find some answers in between his ears. _What have I done? Harry thinks I don't want him._

Tony barged in roughly without any warning, turning away as his muffler got caught in the door, and began an ambling monologue immediately. "8 months they've been running the place, and they still can't manage to keep cloves on hand for the spiced cocktails. I mean, what kind of res—what on earth happened here!? Have we been burgled!?" he questioned, finally managing to rescue his clothing from the door and notice the mess.

Ste was still moving in a panic, the wheels in his brain spinning, his hands still shaking.

"Ste!?"

"Hm? Oh—no, no I don't think so," he managed distractedly.

"You don't think so!?" Tony stood, taking in the room, letting his confusion sink in, and noticed Ste's pacing. "What's going on? Why are you pacing back and forth like that? Where's Harry?"

"He—he left, Tony, he left!"

An impossible dread sank on Tony's shoulders and fear moved over his eyes like shadows. "Did…did you do this? Did you lose control again?"

"What!?" Ste looked up, but that didn't stop his legs. "No! How could you even say that!?"

"Ok, sorry," Tony answered defensively. "It's just… Harry put a lot of thought and care into that meal. He was cooking practically all day! The least you could do is—"

"He proposed, Tony! He proposed to me!"

"What?!" Tony's voice was so high and loud, he sounded like a chirping bird. "You mean, like…marriage!?"

"No, to sign up for a gym membership." Ste still managed to retain some of his sarcasm amidst his distress. "Yes, marriage! And he ran out of here thinking I've rejected him because I was in too much shock to answer! What have I done!?"

"What have _you_ done?" Tony sighed, exasperated, shaking his head and looking down at the floor. He grabbed the back of the now strangely-angled sofa and leaned on it for support. He mumbled on, talking to himself. "Of all the daft things that boy's ever—" Tony stopped, took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He took a moment, his head to the floor, then stood up straight, looking up at Ste…almost fondly. "So you didn't answer him, eh?" He was calm again. Relenting, and gentle. "Why not?" Tentative. Trying to sound casual.

"I don't know!" Ste shouted as he moved, as if asking himself the same question. "I was too shocked, right? And how can he wanna marry me at his age? I mean, he's got his whole life to live, right? I'm only gonna hold him back!"

"Ste," Tony was empathetic. "Come on, after everything you two have been through together, you really think Harry feels like you're holding him back?" Tony chuckled quietly to himself. "Though I reckon he would've left you a long time ago if he had any sense in that thick skull of his."

Ste was too worried to take notice of Tony's little jab. He stopped pacing, but only for a moment, long enough to say his piece—strongly. "But that's my point, right? He's too young to make a decision like that. What if…what if he only thinks it's what he wants now, but he regrets it later? His feelings could change."

Tony moved a coat aside and huffed as he sat on the sofa, watching Ste pace. "You're talking like Harry's an immature kid who can't make his own decisions, when he's the one who's been keeping you in line half the time. Even I can see that."

Ste side-eyed Tony at the tender slight, but couldn't disagree. "Yeah, I know, you're right. He's the real adult in our relationship," he admitted. "Has been for a long time now."

"So…?"

"So that don't change his age, does it? I'm a car crash, and he likes the adventure. What if he gets bored?"

"Ste. I think boredom is the least of your worries," Tony scoffed, shaking his head, giving Ste a bit of a once-over. "Besides, look at how happy he's been spending time with you and the kids. He couldn't stop going on about how great Lucas is at football, and when he found out about Leah's advert audition—I've never seen him so excited."

Ste stopped pacing for good this time, letting his nerves settle in his shaking arms. "Why are you saying all this? Reckoned you'd be going on about how he's making the biggest mistake of his life."

Tony let out a laugh. Ste really looked at Tony, for the first time since he'd entered the flat. His best friend's face radiated warmth and a calmness that confused him. "Yeah, well that may be. But it's his mistake to make, and I gave up trying to split you two up a long time ago. And…" Tony looked up at Ste, a vulnerability in his eyes, and was it…gratitude? "I know I haven't been close with my son for very long, but…" He paused, and made his confession. "He was a mess before he met you." For the second time tonight, Ste was rendered speechless. He was in shock. "As mad as this sounds, I reckon you've saved him just as much as he's saved you."

The two men fell silent, Tony on the sofa, Ste stood a few feet away, taking in Tony's heartfelt words. Ste had always thought of Harry's feelings for him as being something the young man couldn't control, and that he couldn't help but love Ste despite the chaos Ste caused in his life—despite how "bad" an influence Ste was. Even though Harry had told him countless times himself, it had never quite sunk in that he might have actually changed Harry's life for the better. That he could do—and was doing—for Harry what Harry had done for him time and time again. He had chalked up Harry's love declarations to blinding, young first love—the kind that could prevent you from seeing the truth, even the possible truth that that love was damaging. But Tony's admission opened Ste's eyes wide. He wasn't damaging Harry at all. _I've saved him. I can save him._

He was moved deeply, but it still didn't shake his doubts that this was what Harry truly wanted. "But what if he only asked 'cos he thinks I don't take him serious or summat? Like, I've been married before, and he thinks we're not enough if we don't get hitched?"

"Well, you need to ask him that yourself don't ya!?" Tony grunted as he stood, smiling fondly at his son-in-law-to-be. "What are you doing stood here jabbering on to me about it, eh?" He took Ste's shoulders and gave him a playful shake. "Go, talk to your boyfriend. Tell him how you feel. Ask him how he feels, yeah?" Ste looked thoughtfully into Tony's eyes, seeing the wisdom he so often forgot. Tony stiffened and lightened quickly, before the mood got too sentimental. "Honestly, you two are like a couple of old hens sometimes; what am I gonna do with ya?" Tony scoffed, as he pushed Ste toward the door. He moved like a flash and grabbed Ste's suit jacket, tossing it to him. "Oi!" he shouted, and Ste caught it before opening the door.

"Cheers, Tony," Ste said, and he meant it.

"Don't mention it," Tony replied turning back toward the kitchen. Then loudly, "And ask Harry what all this mess is about, 'cos God knows I ain't cleaning it up!" He turned back toward the door, and a quiet smile lit up his face. Ste had already gone.

* * *

Harry's elbows were leaning on the rails of the village wall, looking out over the darkness. His lone silhouette looked thoughtful from under the faint light of the lamp posts overhead. Ste could recognise Harry's strong, sturdy, yet delicate frame anywhere, but he studied his figure as he approached as if seeing him for the first time. How had this boy—this young man—come to mean so much to him? Ste's feelings had crept up on him, and though he remembered being smitten with Harry straight away, those feelings were nothing compared to what Harry meant to him now. Harry was his whole world—if Harry hadn't been around the past year, where would Ste be today? He would be lost, or dead, or…unhappy.

 _I'm happy._ Ste realised he knew what real happiness felt like now, for the first time in his life—true, unobstructed, steadfast happiness. That real kind of happiness that has all the décor—all the blinding sparks, and lightening glitter, and screaming confetti on the outside—but is anchored inside by roots thick as logs, penetrating deep into the earth in an intricate, expansive web that even the strongest hurricane could never uproot. Harry had given that to him. When he'd least expected it, in the most unlikely of circumstances—his own best mate's son—he'd found the person he could—and desperately wanted to—spend the rest of his life with, without a single regret or fear. He hadn't thought about it so consciously before now, but Harry's question had forced the truth in front of him, like a huge, boldfaced headline in black and white. _How could I not have seen?_ A tear dropped down his cheek in bittersweet realisation.

As Ste walked toward the wall, he could hear upbeat party tunes blasting from inside the loft, and as he passed Nightingales, he caught glimpses of a rather upscale clientele enjoying hors d'oeuvres and cocktails with a background of big band music and jovial chatter permeating out into the dark square. He could hear fireworks far off in the distance; celebrations to ring in the new year had already begun. As he walked up the stairs and approached Harry, he realised he hadn't planned a single thing to say. His heart started beating out of his chest, and his hands and knees were shaking so much he almost stopped and turned back so he could calm down. But his need to talk to and comfort the man he loved far outweighed his fears.

"Do you remember the first time I followed you up here?" Ste's voice caught Harry by surprise, and he quickly wiped a tear away from his face. "Feels like just yesterday and forever ago at the same time, don't it?"

Harry didn't answer, just stared out into the village, clearly avoiding Ste's eyes. Ste tentatively walked up so he was stood right beside his boyfriend, and put his elbows on the railing as well. It felt so good just to be next to him again. "You were only 17 then." He allowed himself a small chuckle as the memory of Harry running back to boarding school materialised more vividly in his mind. "Back then, you were just a daft, stubborn kid."

"So that's all you thought of me?" Harry's voice was scratchy; he was tired from so many tears.

"I was already falling in love with ya. I realised it when I knew I couldn't let you go."

Harry looked down, letting Ste's words settle, letting them sink in. Ste could hear the faint sounds of men unloading boxes somewhere below them, on the other side of the wall. Preparations for the fireworks display organised by Nightingale's.

Ste continued, turning to look at Harry's darkened profile. "And now—" Ste felt a little embarrassed—he wasn't good with words, but no way was that stopping him—"you've grown up before my eyes, Harry, and I'm so proud of ya I can barely stand it. I can't believe the man you've become. I can't believe how you seem to become a stronger, better person every day. I can't believe I can be stronger and better too, with you. But it's happening, right?" Ste leaned in, hoping his words were getting through. "We're just getting better and better and I wanna keep getting better with you for the rest of my life."

Harry turned, a frown creasing between his eyes. He looked deeply at Ste. "Then why did you—" He changed gear. "Back then, I ran off 'cos you pushed me away. Just like you're still doing now."

Ste sighed. "I know. 'Cos I'm an idiot, right? Always have been, always will be."

"You're not an idiot, Ste. But how many times do I need to tell you I love you and I wanna be with you before you'll believe it?"

Ste smiled. "Dunno. Guess we're gonna have to stay together until we find out." He nudged Harry's side with his elbow. He knew his vain attempts to lighten the mood wouldn't work, but he needed to try.

"I'm serious, Ste," Harry said in frustration, taking a step away and facing Ste. "It hurts me every time you doubt my feelings. It hurts me you doubt me so much." He turned away again, another tear finding its way along the trail down Harry's moist cheek.

"Hey," Ste stepped toward him and grabbed Harry's upper arms firmly, turning him so they were face to face. "I could never doubt you, okay? Never." Ste couldn't help himself, and grabbed Harry's head to wipe the tears off his face with his thumbs. _Why do I do this? Why do I hurt him so much?_ "It's me I'm always doubting, right? Doubting that I'm the person you should be with." Harry shook his head with a painful frown, like there wasn't a single more ridiculous idea on the planet. _No one looks at me the way he does._

"But today—what you did…" Ste couldn't hold back a wide smile and a chuckle, "proposing to me in the middle of some kinda home invasion gone wrong…" He looked back into Harry's eyes and he turned sincere again. "You made me see that I _can_ be good for ya. That I can work hard every day to make your life better, and I wanna do that so bad, Harry. I wanna be there for ya, and take care of ya, and for you to be the best, most strong person you are 'cos you know that no matter what happens, I'll be there right beside ya, ready to catch ya whenever you need catching."

Harry looked down and smiled in spite of himself, like he wanted to remain firm and stoic in his anger at Ste, but couldn't hold back the pleasure from showing on his face at being serenaded by the least articulate man in Hollyoaks. He blushed. Still felt butterflies just watching Harry's reaction. _I love it when he does that._ Harry gave up his stubbornness, wearing the effects Ste's romantic speech had had on his face proudly, and looked up at him again with wide eyes and an equally wide smile. "You already do that."

"Do I? 'Cos it don't feel like it sometimes."

"It's 'cos you do it without thinking you're doing it. Without even realising, you do it."

Ste's smile was so deep it hurt. Painful bliss. They suddenly turned their heads as they heard a crowd of jovial voices escape from Nightingales, as the patrons gathered outside slipping scarves round their shoulders, happy and tipsy, waiting for the fireworks display.

"I just…Harry, why did you propose? I mean, really? 'Cos if you think we're not enough now, you're wrong, right?" Ste let all his fears and anxious thoughts spill out of him, and it felt good. He could tell Harry anything. "We're amazing, just as we are; you know that, right? I know I've been married before, but if you think I'm expecting anything from ya…all I want is to be with ya, ok? You're young, and I just don't wanna see you pushing yourself into—"

"Ste." This time it was Harry to grab Ste's arms, and do the reassuring. "I didn't ask you 'cos I wanna prove something; I didn't ask you 'cos I wanna seem older, or show you that I'm serious about ya. I asked ya, 'cos you make me happy every day, and 'cos when I think about my future, you're always in it. Through the good and the bad, you're always there, and I can't bear the thought of you not being there. End of."

Ste smiled through watery eyes. "Ditto."

Harry lowered his arms to hold Ste's hands. Ste's stomach still rolled over when Harry touched him. Every time. "Yeah?" Harry searched Ste's face with probing eyes.

"Yeah," Ste answered, still not sure if he could trust that this was really happening. He swallowed. "And you're sure this is what you really want?" Ste remembered asking Harry the exact same question more than a year ago, back before he knew how much the lad would mean to him.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." The same answer now as it was then. Ste longed to be as sure of himself as Harry was. But if there was one thing he was sure of, it was this.

"Then… I think we should do it. I mean, I wanna do it. More than anything. 'Cos I can't see my future without you in it either, Harry, and I don't wanna spend another day of my life without ya."

 _Crack. Crack crack._ Ste got the most beautiful view of Harry's beaming face lit up in yellow and blue, just as the fireworks started popping directly overhead. He could hear the sounds of cheering from below in the village, but they were distant somehow, as if from behind a closed door. The cacophony around them did nothing to break their focus from each other. Ste looked at Harry's bright face, lit up by thousands of little chemical bursts in the sky above them…and he laughed. It was a laugh of relief, or fear—probably both—as he realised they'd made it, made it past another hurdle, taken another step, crossed another bridge together, and everything was fine. Everything was just…right, and good, and as it should be.

Harry laughed too, and their arms found each other in the chaos around them.

They were close now, held in each other's arms, face to face, but Ste had to speak up so his voice could be heard over the roars of people's shouts and the cracks and booms of beautiful fire flowers bursting overhead, shooting up all round them, lighting up their faces like magnificent dark rainbows. He was giddy. "But if you change your mind, Mr. Thompson, I don't think I could take it, right? 'Cos I'm dead serious about this, and now we're doing it, I realise I want it more than I've ever wanted anything, so—"

"I'm not gonna change my mind." Harry's voice was loud but intimate, his smile all bliss and disbelief and passion. "I could never change my mind. I'll always want _you_."

Harry kissed him, and Ste kissed back, holding his perfect young man, holding on to him for dear life. The cold, the noise, the sparks, the sulphur in the air—none of it mattered. If he could have more moments, more time, more life with Harry, he promised himself he would treasure every second of it. And treasure Harry, the man who was saving him, and he was saving right back.


End file.
